lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Substitute
L. Scott Caldwell - Suzanne Krull - | costars=Billy Ray Gallion - Eddie L. Cavett - Entregador Joshua Smith - Estudante Kenton Duty - Adolescente | archive=Keegan Boos - Jovem Sawyer Mark Pellegrino - Jacob }} é o quarto episódio da 6ª Temporada e o centésimo sétimo episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 16 de fevereiro de 2010. Locke vai em busca de ajuda para saber mais de seu caso. Sinopse Anteriormente em "Lost" *Sawyer chora com a morte de Juliet, e conta para Kate que foi sua culpa a morte dela, porque ele a convenceu a ficar. *O Monstro mata os guarda-costas de Jacob e o homem que parece com o Locke pede a Ben desculpas por tê-lo visto assim. *Na praia, o Homem de Preto é reconhecido por Richard, quem ele ataca e o carrega para a floresta, dizendo que está muito desapontado com "todos vocês". *Na realidade paralela, Locke explica para no avião que ele foi para um walkabout na Austrália; nós vemos Locke sendo tirado do avião e colocado em uma cadeira de rodas. Realidade Paralela (2004) Quando estaciona em sua casa, a plataforma da cadeira de rodas apresenta mal-funcionamento, o forçando a tentar pular dela, mas ele cai de sua cadeira ao chão e os sistemas de extinção de incêndios do gramado o molham. Ele demonstra que aceita que a cena é ridícula e dá risadas. Helen apressa-se da porta da rua e ajuda-o a se levantar. Dentro da casa, John fica no banheiro enquanto Helen fala no telefone, discutindo um casamento. Ela fala então a John sobre ter seu casamento no “estilo espingarda, em Vegas,” com apenas seus pais e seu pai. Após ter encontrado o cartão de Jack no bolso de Locke, Helen incita-o a contatar o cirurgião e ela diz que o encontro de Jack com ele vale a pena. Depois de voltar a seu posto no trabalho, Locke é confrontado por seu chefe, , que pergunta a ele sobre ele ter perdido a conferência em Sydney, a qual Locke mente sobre sua presença. Randy revela que sabe que John não foi à conferência a qual foi mandado, e então o demite. No lote de estacionamento, Locke é incapaz de entrar em sua caminhonete, que tinha estacionado em um ponto regular, ao contrário de um ponto para deficientes. Ele bate em um objeto amarelo que obstrui o acesso a sua caminhonete, disparando o alarme do carro. Hurley aparece, dizendo a John que é o proprietário da companhia. Após ter-se apresentado, John diz a Hugo que foi demitido por Randy, quem Hurley chama “de um grande chato.” Hurley dá a John o número de uma agência de recrutamento (que igualmente possui), Hurley diz à Locke que “os trabalhos passaram a funcionar de forma diferente.” Na agência de recrutamento, uma entrevistadora pergunta a John que tipo de animal ele se consideraria e se é uma "pessoa popular". John pede para falar com a supervisora dela que é . John pede muito cautelosamente a Rose um trabalho na construção, que Rose responde que não seria um bom trabalho e que a experiência que ele tem não é a ruim. Rose pede a John para ser realístico e Locke pergunta o que ela sabe sobre ser realístico. Rose responde que está com câncer terminal e diz como teve que recomeçar após tanta tristeza e continuar a viver passando por essa situação. Após isto, John acalma-se. Algum tempo depois, John acorda pela manhã e liga para a clínica de Dr. Shephard - a recepcionista da clínica atende, mas John desliga o telefone. Ele conta a Helen que foi demitido justo quando o correio vem lhe trazer sua bagagem perdida. Ele conta que ele não foi para a conferência em Sydney, mas tentou ir para a trilha com as facas que estavam na bagagem. Ele diz que os organizadores da trilha não o deixaram ir e que ele estava nervoso. Fala sobre a aceitação com sua condição e conclui que não existem milagres. conhece .]] Helen diz que eles existem, e os dois se abraçam. John agora trabalha numa escola de ensino primário. Depois de lecionar numa aula de educação física, ele dá aula sobre o "sistema reprodutivo humano". Ele se dirige então para sala dos professores. Ele vê um professor que repreende seus colegas sobre manter limpa a cafeteira; Locke diz que esperava que ele fizesse chá, Earl Grey. Então o outro professor apresenta-se como " , História Europeia." John apresenta-se como "John Locke, substituto." Na Ilha (2007) Na Estátua e Cemitério dos Sobreviventes pega as cinzas de Jacob.]] Ben entra no pé da estátua, onde Ilana está chorando, olhando para sua equipe morta. Ela pergunta a Ben o que lhes aconteceu e Ben diz que John Locke matou depois de se transformar em uma coluna de fumaça negra, também (falsamente) indica que Locke matou Jacob. Ilana então pergunta onde o corpo de Jacob está, e Ben diz que Locke chutou Jacob no fogo, o que o queimou. Ilana vira e enche um saco com cinzas da fogueira já extinta. Ben pergunta por que Locke levou Richard, e Ilana diz que o homem de preto está recrutando. , Ilana, Ben e Frank decidem enterrar Locke .]] Um caranguejo é visto descansando atrás da orelha de Locke cadáver. É foge quando Frank sobre o cadáver. Quando Sun diz para Ilana que as outras pessoas foram ao templo, Ilana insiste que o resto (Sun, Frank e Ben) deles também devem ir para lá, pois é o lugar mais seguro na Ilha. Sun é cética até Ilana sugere que, se Jin está vivo e na ilha, ele também estaria no Templo. Antes de saírem,Sun diz que eles precisam enterrar John. Enquanto Ben, Ilana, Frank, e Sun levam o corpo de Locke pra ser enterrado no cemitério dos sobreviventes, Ben pergunta a Ilana o porquê de ela ter trazido o corpo de Locke até a estátua. Ilana responde que precisava mostrar aos outros o que eles estavam enfrentando. é enterrado.]] Ben pergunta por que o Homem de Preto não muda sua forma novamente. Ilana responde que ele está preso na forma de Locke. Na terra dos sobreviventes enterro com vista para o mar, o grupo cava uma cova e coloca o corpo de Locke na mesma. Ilana pergunta se alguém quer dizer nada, e Ben, com alguma relutância, diz a Locke que ele conhecia que Locke era um crente, "um homem de fé", e que ele era "um homem muito melhor do que nunca vou ser". Ele acrescenta que ele está muito triste por ter o matado, que aparece para deixar Sun e Ilana surpresas. Frank manifesta a estranheza dizendo: "O funeral mais estranho que já estive". Na Floresta, Acampamento DHARMA e Caverna de Jacob Nós vemos através dos olhos do Inimigo em forma do Monstro de fumaça, que está se movendo pela floresta. Ele chega na Vila, e então para em frente a antiga casa de Sawyer. Voltando a floresta, o monstro encontra um facão e reassume a forma de John Locke. Ele corta uma corda, libertando de uma armadilha, Richard Alpert, que está ferido e logo depois diz: "Está na hora de termos uma conversa". discute com o Inimigo]] O Inimigo, na forma de Locke, oferece água a Richard e ao ser indagado sobre o que ele quer lhe diz que ele quer o que ele sempre quis: Que Richard o seguisse. Richard o pergunta porquê ele está usando a aparência de Locke, e ele responde que sabia que Locke o daria acesso a Jacob pois ele era um "candidato". Quando Richard pergunta o que significa ser um candidato, O inimigo reage com surpresa e sarcasmo, perguntando porque Richard seguiria as ordens de Jacob sem saber ou receber um motivo e diz que ele (O Inimigo) jamais o faria segui-lo cegamente. Novamente O Inimigo pede a Richard que o siga e ele o contará tudo, mas Richard se recusa a ir com ele. Nesse momento o Inimigo vê atrás de Richard um adolescente loiro expondo seus braços ensanguentados. Richard não parece perceber a presença do menino. O Inimigo levemente pertubado com a presença do menino, vai embora dizendo a Richard que eles voltarão a se encontrar mais cedo do que ele pensa. com os braços ensanguentados na floresta.]] O Inimigo vai para a casa de Sawyer onde se pode ouvir tocando a música “Search and Destroy” do The Stooges tocando num altíssimo volume. Após ver o homem em forma de Locke Sawyer, bêbado, diz “Pensei que você estivesse morto”. O homem responde, " Eu estou". Sawyer serve um copo de whiskey para ele e o Inimigo. Ele prova, mas não bebe. Quando indagado sobre não estar surpreso com a presença de Locke ali, Sawyer diz que "não está nem aí" se ele está morto ou não e diz que ele apenas se retire. O homem diz que aquela casa nunca foi dele, era apenas o lugar onde ele vinha vivendo ultimamente. Sawyer então diz que não acredita que aquele homem diante dele era John Locke, pois John Locke sempre demonstrou medo ao contrário do Locke com quem ele estava conversando. O Inimigo diz que, se Sawyer for ele, ele poderá responder "a pergunta mais importante": Porque ele está na Ilha. Sawyer então, concorda em ir com ele. Na forma do homem de preto na selva, o Inimigo pergunta porque Sawyer não está no templo com os outros. O menino loiro aparece na selva outra vez, mas desta vez seus braços não estão ensanguentados. Quando Sawyer o percebe, o homem de preto parece surpreso que Sawyer pode ver o menino. O home de preto persegue o menino na selva, eventualmente caindo e olhando para cima para ver se o menino está acima dele. O menino diz ao MIB que " “sabe as regras" e que ele " não pode matá-lo, " MIB diz : " não me diga o que eu não posso fazer" com uma mistura do medo e raiva. Enquanto o menino anda na selva balançando negativamente a cabeça, o MIB grita sua indagação ao menino outra vez. Enquanto isso, um Richard frenético aproxima-se de Sawyer e incita-o a ir ao templo, dizendo a Sawyer que " aquele homem quer todos mortos." Richard ouve o homem de preto que aproxima-se e foge de novo para a selva. Sawyer pergunta ao homem de preto sobre o menino, o homem responde simplesmente, “que menino?” Sawyer e o homem de preto continuam a andar na selva, Sawyer pergunta se o homem lê histórias, e o homem diz que seu favorito é Ratos e Homens de Steinbeck.” O homem responde que o livro foi escrito "um pouco depois após o tempo dele." Após um breve sumário do livro, Sawyer puxa uma arma do homem e pergunta o que aconteceria se colocasse uma bala na cabeça de Locke. O homem diz, “porque nós não nos situamos?” Sawyer pergunta-lhe o que ele é, e o homem de preto responde que está preso, e ficou preso durante tanto tempo que ele não pode recordar o que sente como quem está livre mas ele diz que: " era uma vez um homem.” Convence Sawyer para ir descobrir através dele o porque é " agora" tão próximo dele. O homem de preto conserva sua personalidade a frente de Sawyer. O homem e Sawyer chegam em um penhasco e o homem diz que eles irão "lá para baixo." O homem de preto oferece-se para ir primeiramente e desce uma escada velha e a completa com uma escada de corda. Sawyer segue, mas a escada quebra e é ajudado pelo homem de preto, que salva sua vida. Eles chegam a uma abertura no penhasco e entram em uma caverna. Dentro da caverna está um objeto, equilibrado de cada lado por uma pedra branca e por uma de cor preta. O homem de preto remove a rocha branca e joga-a no mar, referindo a ele como um " coringa." interno; o homem então ilumina uma tocha e conduz Sawyer ao fundo da caverna, onde, olhando acima, diz Sawyer, " Isto é porque você está aqui. Isso, James, é porque você está aqui." No teto e nas paredes da caverna há nomes escritos nas rochas. A maioria está riscado e precedido por um número. When asked, the Man in Black dismissively says Jacob had a thing for numbers. He tells Sawyer that the man who wrote them "was Jacob." Sawyer asks "Was Jacob?" The Man in Black says "He died yesterday," and adds that he's not too upset about the death. He points out that not all of the names are crossed out, at which point and Sawyer sees "23-SHEPHARD" on the wall. MIB goes on to show Sawyer the names of other survivors — 8-REYES, 16-JARRAH, 42-KWON (MIB states that he "doesn't know if it's for Sun or Jin"), and 4-LOCKE — all of whom had been touched by Jacob at some point in their off-Island history. The only person that had also been touched by Jacob and is still alive but not in the list is Kate Austen. MIB doesn't explain why she was crossed out. Upon seeing 15-FORD on the wall, Sawyer states that he had never met Jacob. The Man in Black explains that, "At some point in your life he came to you when you were vulnerable or miserable, he came to you, manipulated you, pulled your strings like you were a puppet and as a result the choices you thought you made were never really choices, he was pushing you, pushing you to the Island". O Inimigo diz que todos aqueles nomes, eram de candidatos, para proteger a Ilha, para substituir Jacob. Sawyer pergunta do que a Ilha precisa ser protegida e O Inimigo ironiza dizendo que não há nada para proteger. Então, ele dá para Sawyer três opções: * #"Não fazer nada. Ver como as coisas se desenrolam. E possivelmente seu nome será riscado também" (O Inimigo risca o nome de Locke) * #Aceitar o trabalho de Jacob. Proteger a Ilha "de nada, não há nada do que proteger, é só uma ilha". * #"Simplesmente ir embora. Nós vamos embora dessa ilha e nunca mais olhamos pra trás. Faremos isso juntos." O Inimigo pergunta a Sawyer se ele está pronto para ir pra casa. Sawyer responde "Diabos, Sim." thumb|280px|O Inimigo risca o nome de Locke Trivia General *The Man in Black's smoke monster form makes a cameo when it is reflected in the window of Sawyer's Barracks home. * In the teachers' lounge at the school where Locke works as a substitute, a wall banner in the background reads: "Live in the present, plan for the future." *The title of this episode, "The Substitute", has multiple meanings. It refers to the choice the characters must make, to become a substitute for Jacob or not; John Locke becoming a substitute teacher; Locke's body on Ajira 316 substituting for Christian's on Oceanic 815; MIB taking Locke's form as a substitute for his previous one; etc. *The T-shirt Helen was wearing printed with chinese text on left and right side. ** The text on the left is "精神啟示" which means "revealation to/for spirit". ** The text on the right is "喚醒的靈魂" which means "awakening soul". *Locke uses the same brand of alarm clock as Desmond in . Production notes *Esse episódio segue o padrão atual de copiar a ordem dos centrais da primeira temporada. e foram multi-centrados. e , os terceiros episódios da primeira e sexta temporada foram centrados em Kate. e foram centrados em Locke, e ambos são (respectivamente) o quarto episódio da primeira e sexta temporada. *Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Ken Leung (Miles), e Evangeline Lilly (Kate) não aparecem no episódio. Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Matthew Fox (Jack), e Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) aparecem apenas em cenas reusadas de . **Mark Pellegrino aparece como Jacob, em imagens reusadas de . *Katey Sagal (Helen) aparece pela primeira vez desde , depois de não aparecer por 65 episódios. *Suzanne Krull (Lynn Karnoff), aparece pela primeira vez desde . Essa é sua segunda aparição na série, e ela ficou 48 episódios sem aparecer. *Certos sons ao longo dos flash-sideways lembram sons presentes na Ilha durante toda a série. Por exemplo, o som da rampa do carro de Locke, lembra o som do Monstro; o alarme de Locke lembra o alarme do Cisne. * Hurley aparece apenas em Flash-sideways. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * When Locke comes back to his office and takes a time to rest, his wristwatch stands still at 11:05:15 * While Locke contemplates calling Jack's office for the free consult that was offered to him, different versions of Jack's business card are shown. * Hurley's Hummer was parked too close to Locke's van, which would not have allowed Hurley enough room to exit his vehicle from the driver's side door. * In the final shot when Randy says to Locke "Hey. You're fired." There is a cut that is hardly noticeable but is definitely there. After the cut comes a somewhat out of place salute. Recurring themes * In the new timeline, Locke's socks are white, in the original timeline, they were black. * The rocks on the balance scale are black and white. ** The Man in Black picks up and throws the white rock into the ocean. ** The camera angle shows the scale splitting the screen of The Man in Black and Sawyer with Sawyer on the side of the black stone (the right) and The Man in Black on the other (the left) where the white stone is, and later, was. ** While in the bath tub, Locke is drinking from a black & white coffee mug. * It is revealed that six of the main survivors of Oceanic 815 each correspond to one of the numbers in the Valenzetti Equation. ** 4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon ** Two other main survivors also correspond to numbers but those numbers are not a part of the Valenzetti Equation. * Helen is wearing a shirt that has the words "Peace" and "Karma" on it. * During Locke and Helen's embrace, Helen is shown to have black nail-polish. * The phone Locke is using to call Dr. Shephard's office is black and white. * Locke is engaged to Helen. * Locke's body is buried. * Hurley owns the company Locke is fired from. * MiB claims that Jacob is responsible for bringing the losties onto the island. * Jacob's Nemesis tells Sawyer that choices he thought that he made were actually a result of Jacob's intervention. * Benjamin Linus is a European History teacher at the school where Locke is a substitute. * Rose Nadler is the supervisor at the employment agency owned by Hugo Reyes. * Hurley offers Locke another chance at a job after being fired. * Benjamin Linus says that John Locke was a better man than he will ever be, and that he is sorry for murdering him. * When asked who killed Jacob, Ben lies to Ilana by saying that Locke did it. * Helen suggests to Locke that he brings his father to have a 'shotgun style wedding in Vegas' which suggests Locke and his father are on good terms. Additionally, a picture of Locke and his father can be seen at his desk at the box company. * The box that held Locke's dead body is labeled with the numbers 823. In numerology 823 = 4, 8+2+3 =13 and 1+3=4 *While substituting at the school Locke is teaching the students about human reproduction from Chapter 4 of the textbook. *After purportedly burning down in the Statue's fire, Jacob's body left a pure white ash. *MiB (Mysterious boy) and Sawyer (Richard Alpert) lie to each other about other people in the jungle. Storyline analysis * The Man in Black says that Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack, and Jin or Sun were candidates to become the next "Jacob". * Sawyer decides he will try to leave the island with the help of The Man in Black. * Ben admits to murdering Locke in front of Sun, Ilana, and Frank while giving a eulogy during Locke's funeral. * Richard frantically tries to persuade James into following him back to the Temple. Cultural references *''Search and Destroy: James Ford is listening to The Stooges' "Search and Destroy." Which contains the lyrics, "I am the world's forgotten boy; the one who searches, searching to destroy," and "I'm the runaway son of a nuclear A-bomb". The lyrics also plead "Somebody gotta save my soul." *Of Mice and Men: James wanted to kill the Man in Black the same way in which George killed Lennie in the novella, after pointing to Steinbeck as his favorite author. This mirrors a conversation about ''Of Mice and Men that James had with Ben Linus in Season 3. *'Allegory of the Cave': The cave that the Man in Black takes Sawyer to can be a reference to this philosophical concept attributed to Plato. The idea that people live their lives and form ideas that are not indicative of reality is mirrored in the Man in Black's view that Jacob manipulated everyone he brought to the Island into believing certain ideas. *''Jacob's Ladder: Sawyer and the Man in Black descend "Jacob's Ladder" and arrive at a cave formerly inhabited by Jacob. A Jacob's Ladder has significance in both the Jewish and Christian religions, having many interpretations, among them that it is a bridge between heaven and earth. Saint John Climacus (also known as John of the Ladder) wrote a book called "Ladder of the Divine Ascent" which uses Jacob's Ladder as an analogy for the ascetic life. It is frequently read by Orthodox Christians during the Lent season before Easter. The episode "The Substitute" aired the night before the start of non-Orthodox Lent (Ash Wednesday) (which does not coincide with Orthodox Great Lent). *A Christmas Carol: After the Man in Black confronts James, he claims that James is not so put off by him being there, to which James no longer cares if Locke (as The Man in Black) is dead or if he were the Ghost of Christmas Past. *'Tibetan Buddhism: The scale with black and white rocks is part of Buddhist mythology, in which a god called the Dharma-Raja judges the dead using such a scale. *Raiders of the Lost Ark: The music cue when Ilana is placing Jacobs ashes in the pouch is reminiscent of the opening scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones is measuring the sand in the pouch to replace the golden idol. *Star Trek: The Next Generation: In one of his flashes-sideways, John Locke (at the time a bald, wheelchair-bound teacher) asks for Earl Grey tea. Given their fondness for all things science fiction, this was likely a nod on the producer's part to Sir Patrick Stewart, who played both Captain Jean-Luc Picard (who always requested Earl Grey tea and was bald) and Professor Charles Xavier (a bald, wheelchair-bound teacher). * ''The Dark Tower'': In the final book of this series, several of the protagonists share a vision of a bleeding teenage boy symbolizing the damage being done by the antagonists. *Hummer H2: Hurley is shown to own a "Hummer H2" in the flash-sideways timeline when he meets John Locke. Literary techniques *Locke is shown to be dealing with his life in a wheel chair. *Helen is wearing a "Peace & Karma" t-shirt in comparison to Locke's "destiny" philosophies. *Richard, who lied to Juliet to recruit her into the Others, claims that the Man in Black is lying to Sawyer to recruit him. *The Man in Black removes a white stone from a scale while in the caves, tipping the scale in favor of a black stone. *The Man in Black shouts, "Don't tell me what I can't do!" at the mysterious kid in the jungle. A phrase the real Locke said frequently. *Richard tells The Man in Black, "I'm not going anywhere with you." *Hurley gives Locke another job after he is fired and tells him that everything is going to be okay. The first shot of the next scene is a dead John Locke. *Locke told Helen that when he wasn't allowed to go on a walkabout he started shouting at them for telling him what he can't do. *Helen tells Locke "Good for you. When are you going to see him?" *MIB asks Sawyer "Who were you talking to?" and Helen asks Locke "Who was that on the phone? ... No one? John, I just heard you talking on the phone.". *Despite The Man in Black's admonishment of Locke for being weak/helpless, the Man in Black is equally as confined to the island as John was to his wheelchair (the Man in Black even uses the phrase "Don't tell me what I can't do."), and although he recognizes John as being the smartest of the Oceanic survivors for being the only one who didn't want to leave the island, The Man in Black's primary goal seems to be to do just that: leave the island. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Locke befriends Benjamin Linus. Ben murdered Locke in the original timeline. *In both timelines, Ben recognizes Locke's good qualities. He gave the moving speech quoted at his grave in the original timeline, and he called Locke's desire for Earl Grey tea the mark of a "gentleman." in the flash-sideaways timeline. *Locke loses his job at the box company , puts his possesions in a box, and finds his car boxed in the parking lot. * MIB is "recruiting"; Locke must go see a recruiter. * Randy calls Locke "Colonel". Questões não respondidas '''Ilana * Por que Ilana recolheu as cinzas de Jacob? * Como ela sabia de Jin? O Inimigo * O que o Inimigo quer saber de Richard? * Para o quê ele está recrutando? * Como e por que o Inimigo ficou preso? * Que traição ele sofreu? ** Quem ele perdeu? * É verdade que ele agora só pode alternar entre as formas do Monstro e John Locke? Se sim, por quê? * Por que o Inimigo supostamente quer todos mortos, como Richard disse? * Em que época ele chegou à Ilha? * Uma parte de Locke de alguma forma sobrevive dentro do Inimigo? Os Candidatos * Quais são todos os candidatos? ** Como eles são escolhidos? * Por que os candidatos restantes correspondem exatamente aos Números? ** O '42 - Kwon' refere-se a Jin ou a Sun? * Por que a maioria dos nomes estão riscados? * Por que Jacob e o candidato a ser escolhido precisam "proteger" a Ilha? O Garoto * Quem era aquele garoto misterioso que o Inimigo perseguiu pela selva? * Quando foi visto pela primeira vez, por que ele tinha os braços cobertos de sangue? * Por que Richard não via o garoto? E por que Sawyer conseguia vê-lo? * Qual o significado do aviso que ele deu ao Inimigo? * A quem o garoto se referiu quando disse ao Inimigo "Você conhece as regras. Não pode matá-lo"?